In many power toothbrushes, a brushhead assembly portion thereof is twisted or screwed on to a handle portion, by a rotational action, to secure the brushhead to the handle and provide a unitary appearance/operation for the toothbrush. Such an arrangement typically protects against both rotation of the brushhead assembly relative to the handle in operation of the toothbrush, as well as translational (longitudinal) action of the brushhead assembly relative to the handle. Both of these actions are undesirable, since they decrease the operating efficiency and reduce the beneficial results of the toothbrush, as well as increasing the noise of the toothbrush in operation.
In some cases, however, due to the relative physical dimensions of a particular brushhead assembly and its associated handle, or for other reasons, the brushhead assembly must be moved directly onto and off of the handle, i.e. without rotating/twisting any part of the brushhead assembly onto/off the handle. It is still important that the attaching structure be designed to prevent both rotational and translational motion of the brushhead relative to the handle during operation of the toothbrush.